Methrikhs System
The Methrikhs System is located in the core region of the Milky Way Galaxy, it houses a number of lifebearing planets and moons and is home to the Ulton and the Obhran. Planets The planets in the solar system ranging from the sun, Dromhas, to the outer star, Nigkei. Dromhas Dromhas is a class G star with a size of 1.09 sol masses. It is surrounded by a dyson bubble consisting of thousand of solar stations ranging from small to gargantuan sizes, some of them also serve as research stations. While most of these solar stations generate energy to keep Thoraclos online there is also a small 15% that goes to Undheria, Medhron and Xendharikh. Rychlo Rychlo is a planet at a distance of 0.25 AU from Dromhaz. Zruste Zruste is a planet at a distance of 0.89 AU from Dromhaz. Xendharikh Xendharikh is a terrestrial planet at a distance of 1.01 AU from Dromhaz, it is the homeworld of the? Obhran. The dense jungles and its big trees capable of supporting giant cities cover most of the planet, the trees gain their nutrients from the water running through many cannals and rivers covering most of the surface. As mentioned before the Obhran live in giant cities underneath the canopy of the jungle trees, while some began to live on the ground itself in huts and boats most still prefer a home in the trees. Many of the people living on the ground immigrate to new colonies as not many planets have giant trees capable of supporting their cities. Undheria Undheria is a cold garden world at a distance of 1.27 from Dromhaz, the only plant life on this planet are luminating mosses and mushrooms in the many cave systems which houses most of the planet's herbivores which are hunted by the numerous predators who enter the caves. Due to debates being opened by both parties of the Methrikhian Nomocractical Alliance where the headquarters should be located it was eventually decided to be placed on Undheria. Medhron Medhron is a terrestrial planet at a distance of 1.49 from Dromhaz, it is the homeworld of the Ulton. Its surface is marked by giant crystalline-like shapes, 3 big holes also are a notable landmark. These holes have been turned into elevators for goods and people several centuries ago, they are the most common means of transportation between the surface and the underground Ulton cities. Vel'ky Kamen Belt The Kamen Belt is a comet belt, filled with some asteroids, at a distance of 11.25 AU from Dromhaz. It is filled with metallic asteroids where the MNA got many of the resources needed for the first spaceships they created. Currently it houses manufacturing bases on the larger asteroids. Nigkei Nigkei is a gas giant and the last planet in the Methrikhs System at a distance of 13 AU, during the Obhran-Ulton War it served as a strategical point as from here everything could be observed. After the war and the creation of the MNA the stations orbiting Nigkei were enlarged and refitted to aid in the construction of Thoraclos as a storage for materials and living and recreational quarters for crewmembers who are released from duty for an extended period of time. Notable Objects Thoraclos Thoracles is a dyson ring that was built around the entire solar system, it is equipped with many weaponry and serves as a gargantuan docking station. Due to the many space stations around Nigkei its construction was speeded by only a small amount, Thoraclos itself now acts as the guardian of the center of the MNA and is frequently nicknamed 'the wall'. Present Races *Ulton (part of the MNA) *Obhran (part of the MNA) Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri